


Body Like a Back Road

by faegal04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Flirts With Reader, Dean Winchester/Female Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04
Summary: After a night at the bar, you ask Dean a question, and he tells you the difference between bar girls and you.  So this idea has been in my head forever, the song “Body like a Back Road”, speaks to my inner Dean girl.





	Body Like a Back Road

Walking into the bar, you saw him right away. He always dominated your thoughts. Dean Winchester, best friend, bad ass hunter, lethal lothario, the definition of sex on bow legs and last but not least, the man you were secretly in love with.

Sighing heavily, you saw that of course the bar skanks were already vying for his attention. Resigning yourself to later listening to the wails from big breasted women started running rampant in your head.  _‘Maybe I could get a different hotel without either of the boys asking why? Yeah, right.’_  You spied an empty table and headed for it, ready to drown your sorrows. Sam had also found someone already, so now you got to be the awkward fifth wheel once they all joined you at the table, both bar skanks giving you the evil eye when you were introduced.

The waitress came over to get everyone’s order, not surprising to you when Dean’s Mensa candidate for the evening asked for a Shirley Temple. Rolling your eyes, you ordered a beer and three shots, knowing that you would need them. You snickered when even Dean looked at Honey or Cherry-  _‘Honestly, who names their kids that?’_  in stunned silence at her drink choice. Once the drinks were delivered, you wasted no time in throwing back the shots rapidly, and signaling the waitress for three more.

Both boys looked at each other in surprise and wondered which of them was going to have to carry you back to the motel. Dean gave a slight nod to Sammy, indicating he would be the brave soul. Sam grinned, grabbed his date and off they went to her apartment. Working through the second set of shots just as quick, you looked at Dean who happened to be watching you with a weird look on his face as the waitress came back over.  _‘Why’s he gritting his teeth?’_  as you ordered six shots more this time.

Honey, Cherry  _‘whatever’_  was to preoccupied with trying to fit Dean’s ear in her mouth to pay any attention to the fact that she had already lost him to you. Dean clenched his jaw as you tossed back shots like prohibition was on it’s way back into effect. From the corner of his eye, he caught a couple of guys watching you and felt his anger start to rise when one of them started over to the table. As he made it to the table, Dean lowly and gruffly spoke, “Ain’t happening buddy.”

It was like time stopped in that moment, you froze with a shot halfway to your mouth, even whats-her-name pulled back from Dean’s earlobe with an audible pop. Dean though, he lifted his tumbler of whiskey to his lips and took a long drink. “She ain’t interested. I suggest you go back to your buddies.”

The guy looked at you, then Dean, back to you and when you shrugged your shoulders he turned away defeated. “Uh, wanna explain to me what’s with the caveman routine?” you asked.

“Obviously, you have something on your mind sweetheart and that wouldn’t have ended well. Trust me,” Dean all but growled holding your gaze. He looked at this date and grinned, “Sorry, um,…”

“It’s Brandi-with an “I”, thank you very much,” she replied with a toss of hair.

“Okayy..Brandi, it looks like tonight isn’t happening,” Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders. “C’mon Y/N, let’s go back to the motel,” he added as he threw down thirty dollars for the drinks.

__________

Driving back to the motel, Dean glanced over at you, “Wanna tell me what that was all about sweetheart?”

You gave a half shrug, “What, you mean besides you being the world’s biggest cock block?”

Dean choked out a laugh, “Really? No, I mean drinking like it was your last night on earth. Correct me if I’m wrong sweetheart, but I’m pretty sure we stopped the apocalypse. What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?”

Shaking your head, you all but whisper, “I can’t.” You look over at him, his profile illuminated by oncoming headlights, wanting to tell him your feelings but not wanting to ruin your friendship. Or worse, him not being interested in you.

He furrowed his brow, deep in thought about your response. You always told him everything, it was one of the many reasons that he loved you. Not that he would ever tell you that, though. He was damaged and to broken for someone like you. With a quick glance into the rearview mirror he whipped the wheel to his right and brought the car to a stop. He turned in his seat, “Look at me, Y/N.”

You took a deep breath and twisted in your seat so that you were facing each other. “Fine. I wanna know what those bar skanks have, that I don’t.” Inwardly you groaned, ‘Don’t throw up, don’t throw up!’

Dean felt his mouth drop open in surprise, with eyes wide he stuttered, “I-I’m sorry, what now?”

“Don’t make me ask again,” you pleaded with tears beginning to fill your eyes.

“Okay, okay, uh, shit,” Dean ran a hand through his hair. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, finally he blew out a deep breath and raised his eyes to yours.

“Sweetheart, we’ve known each other for a long ass time. I was never so grateful that Dad took us on that hunt, it was one of the longest times we spent somewhere. It took me forever to get your number, though. Made me think I lost my edge,” he chuckled.

You rolled your eyes, “It wasn’t that long, more like six weeks, jerk. Now get on with it,” you laughed.

He smirked at you, “Yeah, yeah. So, the only way I can explain it is this, those girls I pick up, their like an interstate. Something that you use, when you don’t have time to enjoy the ride. It makes you appreciate what’s already in front of you.”

Tilting your head, “What?!”

“Sweetheart, I know you better than I know anyone else. You…you’re like a back road. I know where are all the curves are,” he flicked a glance down your body, “Y/N, what I’m saying is, I could close my eyes and touch you,  start at your beautiful face and head south of your smile and take my time exploring every curve.” He paused to look at you, licking his lips, you gulped.

“I would take it slow, just as fast as I can, cause I know we’d get there…here. Sittin’ here in the boondocks and I all I can think about is my lips on yours. Honey, I ain’t in no hurry, I wanna take it slow, just as fast as I can.”


End file.
